Dancing With the Stars Warriors Verison!
by Bramblepaw
Summary: Just a funny and random fanfic... Season One getting written. Please Review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for looking at Warriors Dancing with the Stars, staring your host...**

**BRAMBLEPAW AND BLAZEPAW!**

**Bramblepaw: Blazepaw is my mate. I had to let him be a host.**

**Blazepaw: Be quiet Bramblepaw!**

**Bramblepaw: Anyways...**

**Blazepaw: Bramblepaw does not own warriors, dancing with the stars, or anything else included. **

**

* * *

**

Bramblepaw and Blazepaw smiled. "Welcome to the show! I am Bramblepaw, your main host, and this is the host... Blazepaw." Bramblepaw said, handing the mic to Blazepaw.

"Today we have... some warriors." Blazepaw said.

"And some... people." Bramblepaw said.

First walked in was the warriors, Firestar, Sandstorm, Squirrelfight, Leafpool, Crowfeather, Brambleclaw, Hawkfrost, Hollyleaf, Tigerstar, Thornclaw, Nightcloud, Ferncloud, Goldenflower, Leopardstar, Mistystar, Onestar, Lionblaze, Heathertail, Jayfeather, and Graystripe.

"Hello, eight-teen warriors!" Blazepaw said, jumping to the celling.

Jayfeather laughed as he pulled out his stick and started to dance with it.

"JAYFEATHER. GIMME THE STICK." Bramblepaw yelled, then took the stick.

"Are you gonna give her cake?" Jayfeather asked.

Bramblepaw nodded, then ate the stick's cake, and put the stick on fire.

"STICK!" Jayfeather cried.

"Jayfeather, Run! There is a fire right next to you!" Hollyleaf told her brother kindly.

"Okay!" Jayfeather said, and skipped over to Graystripe.

"You look sexy today Jayfeather." Heathertail said.

"Shut-up, Heathertail!" Lionblaze hissed.

Heathertail shut-up.

Then walked in the celebrities, Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, Miley Cyrus, Bella Thorne, Zendaya, Miranda Crosgrove, Victoria Justice, Clara Bravo, and Brittany Spears.

"OMG ITS BRITTANY SPEARS!" Brambleclaw shouted.

"OMG ITS BRAMBLECLAW!" Brittany Spears yelled, and kissed Brambleclaw for the rest of the day.

Squirrelflight was crying.

When they stopped kissing, the boy celebrities walked in, Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow-

And the narrator had to stop once Bramblepaw jumped onto James Maslow.

"ITS JAMES MASLOW!" She yelled.

"OMG BRAMBLEPAW YOUR SO SEXY!" James Maslow said.

"I KNOW RIGHT? SO ARE YOU!" Bramblepaw said.

"GO IN THE COMPETITION!" James Maslow ordered.

"KAY!" Bramblepaw said, then faced Blazepaw. "Bye!" She said happily.

Blazepaw joined the compition, too.

Another girl named Jamie Lynn Spears walked in.

Blazepaw just stared at her.

Now the four new hosts came, Bramble, Pluto, Dawny, and Dazz.

Bramble and Dawny sat down next each other, while Pluto grabbed Vintage out of the audience and Dazz grabbed Lone, Claudie, and Fluffeh out of the audience.

Bramble suddenly noticed Jen and grabbed her.

Dawny suddenly noticed Moonsong and grabbed her.

"Sissyyyy. Stay behind me and Dawn's chair, kay?" Bramble whispered.

Jen nodded and sat on the floor, noticeable.

Bramble rolled her eyes.

Dawny sat Moonsong down near a water fountain on the stage.

"WATER!" Moonsong said and dragged the water fountain to Las Vegas... since she didn't want to see it, then walked back.

"Okay. The rest of the boys should walk in." Pluto suggested.

Dazz nodded, while Fluffeh was just on the stage, doing... nothing.

"ANYWAYS!" Vintage said, pointing to the boy celebrities walking in.

The boy celebrities walked in, Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow with Bramblepaw on his shoulder,

"Bramblepaw! Get off of his shoulder right now!" Lone told the apprentice.

Bramblepaw leaped down and joined the other warriors.

AGAIN.

The boy celebrities, Kendall Schimidt, James Maslow, Carlos Pena JR, Logan Henderson, Jaden Smith, Justin Bieber, Troy Polamalu, Simon Cowel, and Usher walked in.

"STEELERS! HERE WE GO! PITTSBURG'S GOING TO THE SUPER BOWL!" Troy Polamalu yelled.

Bramblepaw and Blazepaw chuckled.

Kevin Woo chuckled in the audience.

"OMG ITS KEVIN WOO!" Vintage said, and canonballed into the audience and landed in the seat next to Kevin.

"Vin..." Pluto said.

Vintage grabbed Kevin Woo and walked back up to the stage.

* * *

**((Authors Note: I forgot to tell you this earlier. Bramblepaw and Bramble are the same people, but Bramblepaw is a cat. And, I know all of these people from an RPing site and a chat that is a host, or that is on the stage.))

* * *

**

"Well since there is to much crazyness, we'll tell you who is paired up with who in the next show! Bye!" Bramble said, and then everyone on the stage zoomed out, except Kevin and Fluffeh, who were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors.

All of the audience ran out.

All of the contestants ran out.

"Haha! Paper! I got you! I win! BOOYEAH!" Kevin shouted.

"Play again?" Fluffeh asked.

Kevin nodded.

* * *

**I hope you like it. x3 Who ever reviews gets a Bramblepaw plushie! Please post funny suggestions for the chapter, if you have any. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here is another chapter of Dancing with the stars, Warriors Version.**

**Bramblepaw: Bramblepaw doesn't own warriors, dancing with the stars, Big Time Rush, Nickelodeon, McDonalds, or anything else except Bramblepaw, Bramble, and Blazepaw.**

**Blazepaw: Hai Bramblepaw!**

**Bramblepaw: GET AWAY FROM ME!**

**Blazepaw: *cries***

**

* * *

**

"The results are in! You, the audience had voted who the partners are. Now, over there, by the pole-" Bramble started, then Dazz faced the pole.

"CLAUDIE. YOU ARE NOT SIGNING UP FOR SEASON TWO." Dazz yelled.

Claudie sighed, erased her name, and walked back.

"As Bramble was saying..." Dawny said.

"By the pole is where only cats and famous people can sign up for season 2. Now,-" Bramble started as she saw a fluffy black kit walk in.

"LOOK AT THE CUTE THING!" Pluto and Vintage yelled.

Fluffykit started smiling.

"I BROUGHT YOU ALL A COOKIE!" The fluffy kit said, handing the big, black cookie, with a string with the flame on the top, to Dazz.

"Pretty colors!" Every host and semi-host but Dawny said. "GUYS ITS A BOMB!" Dawny yelled.

Jayfeather looked over at the bomb. "Give it to Bramblepaw." He suggested.

Moonsong and Fluffeh rolled it over to Bramblepaw.

Bramblepaw put it in Blazepaw's mouth.

Blazepaw spat it out into James Maslow's face.

James Maslow threw it at Fluffykit, who kicked it over to the sidewalk, then left.

BOOM!

Everyone looked outside the window. The bomb had exploded _pie._

"PIE!" Hollyleaf said. She ran outside to start licking it.

"Lionblaze. It's your turn." Jayfeather mewed to his brother.

The golden tom went outside and dragged Hollyleaf back in.

"As Bramble was saying..." Claudie said.

"You can sign up by the pole for season 2 and the results are on the purple wall." Bramble quickly said, then took a breath.

Blood, a rouge, and her friend, Ice, a loner, walked up to the season 2 sign-ups.

"I'ma sign us up." Blood mewed. Ice nodded. "Okay." The white cat said, then turned around, shocked.

"KENDALL SCHMIDT!" She yelled, and clinged onto the boy.

"SECURITY!" Kendall yelled as Ice pushed him as she was kissing him.

Two big men removed Ice from Kendall and sat her in the kiddie area of the audience. Blood sat down in the cat row of the audience as she finished signing Ice and her up.

Firestar looked at the results, then put his glasses on.

* * *

**Note:: May contain unknown people from the list that was shown on chapter one. **

_Bramblepaw and James Maslow __  
_

_Blazepaw and Jamie Lynn Spears_

_Brambleclaw and Brittany Spears_

_Firestar and Selena Gomez_

_Sandstorm and Kendall Schmidt_

_Squirrelflight and Carlos Pena Jr_

_Leafpool and Logan Henderson_

_Crowfeather and Taylor Swift _

_Hawkfrost and Miley Cyrus _

_Hollyleaf and Jaden Smith_

_Tigerstar and Bella Thorne_

_Thornclaw and Zendaya_

_Nightcloud and Justin Bieber_

_Ferncloud and Troy Polamalu_

_Goldenflower and Simon Cowel_

_Leopardstar and Usher_

_Mistystar and Stephen Kramer Glickman _**(The most epic thing.)**

_Onestar and Miranda Crosgrove_

_Lionblaze and Victoria Justice _

_Heathertail and Zac Efron_

_Jayfeather and Clara Bravo_

_Graystripe and Demi Lovato_

_

* * *

_

"Who's Stephen Kramer Glickman?" Mistystar asked.

"Gustavo Rocque from Big Time Rush." Heathertail answered.

"How do you know that?" Mistystar asked.

"I watch my nick soaps a lot." Heathertail answered.

"Big Time Rush isn't a soap, and either is anything on Nick." Mistystar said.

"Ohhhh." Heathertail meowed.

Stephen Kramer Glickman walked in. "Where's Mistystar?" He asked.

"STEPHEN!" Mistystar said, then clinged.

"MISTYSTAR!" Stephen Kramer Glickman replied, then hugged the cat.

There was an awkward silence after.

"OH MAI GOSH! OUR RESERVATIONS AT MCDONALDS IS GONNA START ANY MINUTE!" Fluffeh noticed.

Vintage grabbed Kevin Woo.

Bramble grabbed James Maslow.

The hosts and semi-hosts walked out to Fluffeh's skateboard, got on, and drove away to McDonalds.

The audience left, of course.

The contestants fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be bigger & awesomer. C: Any suggestions? Please say if you have any. Who ever reviews gets a Blazepaw plushie!**


End file.
